Propellers of various shapes and sizes are generally used to convert mechanical drive power from a motor or engine into thrust to propel a vessel through a fluid, such as water, air, etc. Propeller design can vary greatly depending on the operating parameters for the vessel for which the propeller is designed. Standard commercial off the shelf (COTS) propellers are available in various sizes and configurations; however, existing COTS propellers are usually designed as a “one-size fits all” to address multiple applications. In certain aspects, a specific propeller may be needed to address the needs of a specific vessel. For example, an unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV) designed to launch from an aircraft's ejection tube is subject to specific size limitations. Further, the intended speed envelope, motor properties, and fluid conditions affect the UUV's propeller's design as well. Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient, lower drive shaft speed, and non-cavitating propeller for a sonobuoy sized UUV. More specifically, a need exists for a propeller to achieve stealthy underwater applications.